


It was... nice...

by OswinGaradex



Series: Random Little Ships [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinGaradex/pseuds/OswinGaradex
Summary: Ruby kisses Weiss and it's really awkward.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Random Little Ships [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/509550
Kudos: 68





	It was... nice...

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the middle of volume five.

Ruby stared at Weiss, cheeks burning. Weiss simply peered back at her, face betraying nothing. The heiress was surprisingly calm.

“Umm…” Ruby trailed off, staring at the other girl. Weiss simply cleared her throat, not taking her eyes off the other girl.

“Ruby,” She said, face still blank and unreadable as ever. “Did you just kiss me?”

Ruby could feel herself turning redder by the second. The moment before she finally responded was one of the most awkward moments of her life. More awkward than the time she'd walked in on Yang and her old girlfriend... well she didn't wanna think about it. “Um, maybe?” 

“Interesting;” The heiress said. The duo sat on the sofa, neither knowing what to say. Ruby’s mind raced. 

“So um,” She looked at Weiss who was now staring straight ahead, not even daring to even glance at the silver eyed girl. Ruby couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit hurt. Her heart racing, she looked away and blurted out the first thing on her mind. “Was it good then? The kiss, I mean.”

“Oh,” Weiss was looking directly at her now, Ruby could feel her icy eyes boring into her face. Ruby wasn’t sure if that was better or worse. “It was…” The silence between Weiss's words was painfully long. Ruby’s heart was beating so loud she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to hear her teammate’s answer. “Nice.” Weiss finally finished.

Ruby searched Weiss’s face, unsure of whether that was a good answer or not. Weiss just looked away again, snow colored bangs blocking her face - not well enough for Ruby to miss the pink flush crawling across the heiress's cheeks.

“Very nice.” She mumbled. There was no other way to describe the heiress in this moment but cute.

Ruby's heart cartwheeled in her chest and a mini-celebration began to blow up in her head, fireworks and all. 

“What are you grinning at you dolt!” Weiss’s words slashed though the fireworks in Ruby's head, the carnival destroyed by the sharp tone of her teammate's words. Ruby couldn't help but smile wider. Weiss was red as a tomato now. it made Ruby want to burst out laughing. Good ole Weiss.

“Nothing.” Ruby smiled broadly. “Wanna go spar? Oscar said he wanted to try going against us both today.”

“Oh,” Weiss’s voice was softer than normal. “Of course. We do have work to do, don’t we?”

“Yup.” Ruby replied, helping the other girl to her feet. Weiss brushed a hand over her skirt, ridding the white fabrics wrinkles. The two stood awkwardly by the couch for a moment. Ruby breathed in deeply, tapping the tips of her index fingers together nervously. “Um, maybe after we can go get some food in town? Together? If you’d like”

The heiress smiled. “I’d like that." Weiss replied. "I’d like that a lot.” 

______________________________________________________________________________

"Yang what's wrong?" Blake looked up from her book. Yang was pale, eyes wide. The brawler looked as though she'd just seen a ghost.

"They were kissing Blake! Kissing!" Yang retched.

"Who?" Blake gently closed her book, careful not to lose her page. 

"Ruby and Weiss!" 

"And you're surprised?" Blake had thought it to be rather obvious. Ruby was terrible at hiding her crush, turning red every time Weiss did something nice for her and Weiss... was Weiss. The only thing surprising to her was how long it had taken.

"Yes! No!" Yang shook her head, slouching down beside Blake. "I don't know. I just didn't think I'd see them... she's my baby sister Blake!"

"And from what I've heard she's walked in on you doing much worse." Blake couldn't help but giggle as Yang's face flushed red as her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile. But that was that.


End file.
